silent night
by Woona
Summary: this story was deleted off of my account and im bringing it back with my return to f
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuation of Super Six One.**

**Part 2**

**Comment like Review**

**End authors note**

I woke up on the cold hard ground starring a blinding white light. I raised my hand to my eyes to shield me from the light. I slowly got to my feet and instantly recognized my surroundings. I was for a fact once again in my subconscious. I looked around for the clone of me when there was a great white flash. After my eyes readjusted from the flash I was for a fact looking at myself. I looked at the outfit my other self was wearing. He was wearing a Mexican poncho, sombrero, red bandana around his neck, and holding two martinis.

"Here you go!' the man said as he handed me one of the drinks.

"Umm…Thanks. Why are you dressed like that?" I asked as I took the drink from his outstretched hand.

"Well I was on vacation in Tahiti. Until you showed up again." He told me as he started sitting down. I followed his action as I prepared to speak.

"Why were you on vacation?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"Well I didn't figure that you would be back so soon….You made it six hours." He said looking at his watch.

"Only six!" I exclaimed as I remembered what happened.

"Yeah…six." He said as he took a long sip from his martini.

"So when do I leave?" I asked as I took an olive off the pick that contained two more.

"I can't tell you. I already told you that I know as much as you do." He said as he slammed back the rest of the martini laid back, and slid the sombrero onto his face.

"Yeah…sleep sounds good." I slammed my martini down and laid down.

"Just shut up." He said in a muffled voice.

I just starred up at the celling and thought how I was going to explain what I did. I must have closed my eyes because when I opened them I realized I was in the same hospital room as before. I tried lifting my arms up to see if this was real, but they were restrained to the side of the bed. _Yeah…this is real._ I though in my head I was wondering when a nurse would come by and lecture me about what I did was wrong. I just thought about what if he was still alive but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sounds of hoofs coming this way. I noticed that it was just Princess Celestia that walked through the door.

"Oh my… I see you're up." She said as she walked over towards me.

"Are these really necessary?" I asked as I pulled at my restraints.

"As long as you promise not to do it again." Celestia said looking at me questioningly.

"I promise… Now get these off of me!" I said as I tugged more at them. I saw a pink haze that surrounded both restraints. They fell open and I grabbed my wrist as it felt good to have them off.

"So how long was I out?" I asked as looked into Celestia's eyes.

"Well about two days." She said deep in thought.

"That doesn't explain why my stitches are gone." I said feeling where my stitches should be.

"Oh that…Luna and I used our magic to heal you." She said as she levitated over my clothes.

"Oh… Thank you." I said as I started to put on my clothes.

"You did save Equestria from the biggest event since the Discord incident." She said while turning her back to me to avoid me dressing.

"Hehe…yeah." I said as I slid on my jeans. "alright you can look." I said as I threw in my flannel shirt.

"So I have come here to give you a reward." Princess Celestia said as she looked me over.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well it is my favor. It is anything that you want it to be." Celestia said.

"Oh sweet." I said realizing what this meant.

"You don't have to pick now…" Celestia said as I interrupted.

"I want infinite Moneyz" I said knowing what this meant.

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked me surprised.

"Yes. It is what I want." I replied in an exited tone.

"Alright. I now bestow upon to you the seal of the Equestrian treasury." Celestia said as her horn light up and a little wooden coin appeared in front of me.

I stuck out my hand and caught the coin in midair. I ran my finger over the coin as I looked over it. In Celestia we trust. It read around one side of the corner. On the same side it also had Celestia's face on it. On the reverse side it had in Luna we trust, and also had Luna's face on it.

"Thanks." I said as I started for the door.

"Oh and do be careful." Princess Celestia said as I continued down towards my house.

I was walking through town to get to my house. After walking for a few minutes I walked right by Twilight's library. I was about to pass Twilight's house when the door flew open. I stopped and turned to see Twilight sprinting towards me. I only braced for what I knew was coming. I felt her impact me head on and causing me to go flying backwards. As I caught myself I got to myself and looked at Twilight that was staring in awe at me.

"YOUR ALIVE!" she screamed in shock.

"Yeah… I'm back bitches." I said in a happy tone.

"What?" Twilight asked confused

"Nothing. Just glad to be alive." I replied quickly.

"So do you want to come in or something?" Twilight ask as she motioned with her hoof towards her house.

"Another time. I just want to go home and shower." I told Twilight as I set off for home. I could almost feel the eyes of the saddened pony as I kept walking towards home.

I arrived at my house and walked in. I walked straight for the kitchen and looked at the wine racks I had. I pulled out a 2009 merlot and headed for the tub. I stripped of everything and hopped in. I drank from the bottle as I was sitting in the tub. It felt good to finally be doing nothing. After many years of fighting and training I was finally free. After I polished off the bottle I got out of the bath and dried off. I put on some boxers and headed towards bed.

I woke up the next morning to a loud annoying knocking on my door. I hopped out of bed and ran to the door. I opened the door to reveal Twilight with a note in her mouth.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking me and you could go to Canterlot today." Twilight said with a giggle as she looked at what I was wearing.

"Yeah sounds good. Just let me get dressed." I said as I motioned for her to come in.

"Wow! It's SO BIG!" Twilight exclaimed exitetly.

"That's what she said." I muttered.

"What?" Twilight asked me confused.

"Just wait here." I said as I took off up the stairs.

I arrived in my room and looked through my closet. I threw on a black T-shirt, a faded pair of jeans, and my black cowboy hat. I grabbed my .44 magnum and stuffed it into my combat boot. I then headed back towards Twilight. After reaching her in the main hall I had to wonder why she is talking to me, when it hit me. _She thought me._ I thought.

"Ready to go?" I asked Twilight as I headed for the door.

"Yeah!" she replied excitedly as she rushed to catch up to me.

"How are we getting there?" she asked me as we walked over to the close hanger.

"I'll show you." I said as I opened a small door in the side of the rather large hanger.

As we walked through I could only laugh at Twilight's reaction. I couldn't help myself but remember how I got these planes and helicopters. I looked in the middle to see a black Blackhawk helicopter. In one corner was an F-14 tomcat, another was an F-18, in another was a F-22 Raptor, and in the final corner closest to us was a CFA-44. I hit a switch next to the door that opened the hanger bay door. After a few minutes the door was completely open.

"What are these?" I heard a stunned Twilight ask as she finally came out of shocked state.

"These are some mementos that I got when I was well… Still fighting." I replied as I pulled the Blackhawk out of the hanger.

"So how are we getting there though?" Twilight asked as I disconnected the long pole from the rear wheel.

"Well just step in the back." I said as I opened the left side door. Twilight stepped in and saw a row of seats and laid down. I slid the door closed and hopped in the pilot's seat.

"Alright it might be a little loud at first, but it will quiet down." I said as I started flipping switches.

I felt the engines come to life as the rotors started to spin. After a few minutes of looking at a scared Twilight I pulled back on the throttle and felt the helicopter take flight. The rest of the flight was somewhat long since I had no one to talk to since Twilight was so amused with investigating how this worked. We approached Canterlot I had to ask Twilight something.

"Where are we going in Canterlot!" I yelled over the rotor's

"The castle!" she replied by yelling.

As I approached the castle I looked at what appeared to be multiple armies of guards running around trying to determine of this new flying machine was hostile or not. I only could crack a small smile as I realized they have never seen one of these before. I landed the helicopter in the royal gardens, and quickly shut the engines off. I stepped out of the helicopter and opened the door and let Twilight out. I closed the door only to be surrounded by what seemed like a hundred guards.

"Lay down!" one guard commanded in a rough tone.

Me and Twilight could only comply since we were out numbered. We then saw the guards leaving quickly. We got up and looked at what had caused them to do that. We saw two Familiar Alicorns.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance!" exclaimed Princess Luna.

**Authors note**

**Thank you for reading my stories. It means so much when you comment.**

**Review**

**Comment**

**Like**

**Magical button**

**To Equestria**

**Is Located **

**Below**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Thank you for all the favorites and reviews. It means a lot to me. You guys drive me to write more. Shout out to an author**

**Bearie- for an upcoming story**

**DarkVGNeko- for letting me use his character of Jean.**

**End authors note**

"Yeah…so do you." I said remembering that just moments ago I was completely surrounded.

"So would you like to see the castle?" Luna asked as twilight was having a smaller private conversation with Celestia.

"Well Twilight was going to show me Canterlot…" I said but was cut off by Twilight.

"Hehe…About that. I have to go do my private lessons with Princess Celestia so; you might as well go with Luna." Twilight said as she walked right beside Princess Celestia.

"Oh…Um ok." I said as I motioned for Luna to lead the way. Luna got the hint and started to lead me through the castle. After walking for what seemed like forever we arrived back in the gardens.

"Well how did you like it?" she asked as it walked over to the balcony looking over Equestria.

"It reminds me of… my other life." I said as my voice trailed off as I leaned on the balcony.

"How so?" Luna looked at me with curious eyes.

"It reminds me of Operation Royalty." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Operation Royalty?" Luna asked looking at me now full of interest.

"If you would not interrupt me this time." I said looking into her eyes.

"I promise. Now will you begin!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at me intently.

"Well…" I began

**Operation Royalty**

**December 31****st**** 2000**

**Location: Undisclosed location**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at the superiors who were sitting in the C-17 across from her.

"Yes. Don't worry will do fine. You have exactly one hour after you exit the plane. Our operatives have confirmed the location of the targets. Now get ready to jump." One of the men I knew as the superiors said wearing the same dark sunglasses and suit.

I stood up accepting the order. I picked up the manila folder that contained my two targets. I held it in one hand while with the other I pulled my straps tight. I read the two targets identities silently in my head.

Age:14

Name: Princess Blanca

Description: 5"5' with black hair, Caucasian, Blue eyes. Sibling to Princess Francesca

Age: 14

Name Princess Francesca

Description: 5"7' with blonde hair, Green eyes, Sibling to Princess Blanca

Mission objective: Capture both princesses for leverage against the hostile nation. Shoot to kill, no restrictions.

I closed the file and slipped on my dark black helmet with white letterings that read _LT. Arkansas_. I then slid the breathing mask over my mouth and closed my visor. I looked over at the superior that was opening the large rear cargo door.

_Yellow light…thirty seconds…Deep breath… roll head around shoulders… jump up and down once…look to the left at the light…_ I thought in my head as I got down next to the weapon canister and put my hands on the outside handles. _Go!Go!Go! _I yelled in my head as I rushed out the door pushing the canister along with me. I always loved the feeling of air rushing over me as I plummeted towards the earth. After a few minutes of plummeting from my 50,000 jump I was forced to pull my parachute cord. When I pulled the crowd I was forced to let go off the heavy green container I was clutched for so long. I watched with my eyes as the container slammed into the ground not far from the drop zone. I rolled into a ball as I hit the ground.

"fuck that hurt." I muttered in a hushed tone as I took off my parachute pack. "Now where did that bitch go?" I asked looking around for the large green container. "Bingo." I replied to the empty field, not far from the castle.

I walked over to the container that was propped up on the only tree for what seemed like miles. Opened the dark army green container to reveal my favorite weapon combo; My M4A1 with red dot sight, double magazines and extended magazines alongside with total metal jacket bullets. I put the weapon strap around my body and then pulled out another one of my favorite weapons. I pulled out a metallic gray Beret .50 caliber sniper rifle with total metal jacket rounds, and a twelve times scope. I then slung the sniper over my back, grabbed the small black duffle bag, and started jogging towards the castle. I looked at my military issue watch. The countdown clock read 55:00. _Alright 55 minutes to get in and out._ I thought as I approached a ridge overlooking the castle. I flew down into a prone position as I got right on the edge of the ridge.

I slung my sniper from my back into my hands. I looked through the sights and scanned the castle's defenses. _Alright. Six snipers in the towers, along with about half a dozen armed military personnel._ I said in my head. I quickly weighed my options in my head and decided for the safe route. I got to my feet and slung my sniper back to my back and took off on an all-out run. I sprinted the 400 yards to the tree line that lined the entire compound. I stopped as I reached a few feet inside of the tree line. I reached down in the duffle bag to pull out a small silencer for my M4. I screwed the silencer in and zipped the bag up again. I started slowly and quietly walking towards the castle. As I was about five yards from the perimeter fence I pulled back the slide to put a round in the chamber. I slid the lever from safe to full. I then quickly opened and closed the duffle bag, but not before grabbing a small welding torch. I then proceeded to weld a small hole in the chain link fence. After a few seconds of welding I had a sizable hole that I could slip through. After I slipped through is printed a few hundred yards to the entrance the castle. I quickly slipped through the open wooden door and found myself inside an elegant hallway.

"YOU STOP!" I heard someone yell from outside.

I turned and barricaded the door with a heavy wooden stick, and then went into another dash as I sprinted towards the Princess's room. After an eternity of running I reached the large white elegant door that I knew was the princesses' room. _Thank god for intelligence_. I thought in my head as I opened the door quietly. I slipped in the room as quietly as a serpent. I closed the door slowly and then stood over the bed that contained the two sleeping princesses. _Danm this is going to be easy!_ I exclaimed in my head as I pulled out two chloroform rags from the duffle bag. I put the rags on their faces an Knocked them out cold.

"Sleep tight." I whispered as I threw the rags on the ground. I then reached in the duffle bag and pulled out a small transmitter, And threw a switch.

"Roger Lieutenant. We are inbound to LZ X-Ray ETA 30 mikes." Said a voice over the small earpiece I was wearing.

I quickly realized this was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. I looked out the window at the ten foot drop to some bushes. _Idea!_ I yelled in my head. I opened the window and went over to the bed were the sisters were sleeping. I grabbed the first one and dragged her to the window. I slowly lowered her to the ground before dropping her to the bushes. I then repeated the process for the other one. I was about to go out the window when I remembered the 20 pounds of C4 I brought just in case. I rigged the C4 to detonate by remote or when the door is opened. _This should do it._ I thought as I headed for the window. I heard angry voices coming this way so I leapt from the window. I landed on the ground in a roll. I ran over to the bushes where the two princesses were. As I reached the bushes I could only hear a click

"shit!" I exclaimed.

BOOOOOOOM!

I looked up at the remains of the castle's sleeping quarters. I then heard more voices coming from around the corner. I laid in the bushed as two patrols of three soldiers each stopped and surveyed the damage. I was about to attack when I head a great roar coming around the corner. I peered out from my observation post to realize my worst fear had come true. There in front of me was a T-90 tank. _I'm so dead._ I thought in my head when I saw that the crew from the tank got out and was talking to what appeared to be talking to the leader of this group. I slowly and quietly got out a flash bang from my duffle bag. I threw it to the air while I covered my eyes.

BANG

I threw myself off the ground, and squeezed off an entire magazine full of ammo into the nine men surveying the damage. I looked at the men I had just slaughtered. _This is I think my personal best for one mag._ I thought.

"Do the John Wall…John Wall…John Wall." I said out loud as I did the John wall over my new record.

After a few seconds of that I headed over to the Princesses. I picked up one of the unconscious bodies and slid it into the tank, and repeated the process for the other. I hopped into the tank and moved the sisters to the back. I then went over to the driving controls. I then read the Russian control panel.

"Well they were right. The Russian will and did pay off." I said as I started the engine. I slowly got familiar with remembering my tank training.

"Just ease off the throttle, keep going straight." I said loudly as I drove the tank straight off of the back exit. I decided that it would be best if I looked to see if anyone was following. I then heard it

Wosh…wosh…tink…wosh…wosh..tink.

"Oh Hell no!" I yelled as a MI-24 attack chopper came up from behind a tree line.

"This is Super Six Four, we are five mikes out." A voice said in the ear bud. I looked my phone's map that said I was on top of LZ X-Ray.

"How convenient!" I yelled as I ducked back inside the tank.

I stopped the tank and swiveled the turret to face the oncoming helicopter. I looked in horror as it stopped and fired a missile. I looked in horror through the tank's sight. The missile landed only a few feet from the tank.

BOOM

"YOU SUN BITCH" I yelled as the tank shook.

I aimed the turret for the main fuselage of the helicopter and fired a round off.

"EAT SHIT YOU SUNBITCH!" I yelled as the helicopter tried to swerve from the round, but was struck in tail causing it to twirl violently out of control. I watched as a small smile crept across my face. I looked at the helicopter that crashed on its side causing shrapnel to go everywhere.

"This is Super Six Four; we have a visual on a crash of a helicopter and a tank in the LZ. Is that your doing?" asked a voice in the ear bud.

"Yeah. I'm in the Tank. Don't shoot." I replied as I opened the tank's top hatch.

I grabbed the first princess and got her onto the ground outside of the tank, and repeated the process for the other. I got out and looked at a great sight. I saw a Chinook CH-47 helicopter land ten yards from the tank. I grabbed a princess and threw her on my back and carried her to the helicopter. I put her on the helicopter, next to the smiling Superiors. I ran back to grab the other princess when an army of soldiers came bounding up the hill to the LZ. I threw her on my back like a firemen's carry and sprinted as they started firing at me. I made it to the helicopter and dropped her off. As the helicopter started to ascend. I started to shoot wildly with my M4 into the crowd. I was standing on the edge of the ramp shooting when a RPG exploded as small and large pieces of metal caught me in the upper arm and torso.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed in pain as I fell back into the cargo bay.

I fell back and hit my head hard causing my world to become blurry and abstract. I looked at two dark figures helping me. I felt my world go black as I closed my eyes.

**Authors note**

**Thank you for reading my story. What do you think of me doing stories from his past life? Post a review with your answer, if you like them or if I should just skip them**

**Magical button**

**Is located**

**below**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Keep on reading and reviewing**

**You guys rule**

**End authors note**

"…And that is why I hate castles, and dislike royalty." I said as I looked back out from the balcony while finishing my story.

"What happened to the Princesses?" Luna asked.

"Well when we got back to the base my squad and I had to draw straws. The one with the shortest straw had to take care of them." I said looking at the setting sun. _Danm…time flies in this place_. I thought noticing that Luna's horn was lighting up, and the moon was just coming over the horizon. "Did you just do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. It's my special talent. So who got the princesses?" Luna asked hopping there would be another story.

"Well my roommate did. So I technically got them too." I said looking at the first star starting to appear.

"Then what happened?" Luna asked intrigued.

"I moved out, and built the complex I live in now." I replied quickly.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I hated my roommate, and there wasn't enough room in the penthouse for four." I replied as my stomach growled loudly.

"Oh… it sounds like someone is hungry." Luna stated while looking into my eyes.

"Like a horse!" I exclaimed as I heard Luna burst into laughter. I started to walk to the helicopter that was parked in the middle of the garden.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as she trotted up to me.

"Food." I said as I opened the Blackhawk's main door. I climbed and pulled out two K-Rations, a bottle of water, and a rather large bottle of Champaign.

"What is this?" Luna asked as I opened both packets and poured in half the water in each packet and sealed them closed again.

"Well when I was still working I lived off of these. They're not that bad. Just try it." I said as I opened one of the packets and handed it to Luna. Luna looked nervous at first but levitated it to her mouth and took a bite. I saw her face go from nervousness to all I could describe as heaven.

"This…This is amazing!" Luna exclaimed as she took another bite. "What is this?" she asked with her mouth full.

"It's Mac and cheese. I'm glad you…URG…Like it." I said as I grunted to open the bottle of wine.

"Need some help?" Luna asked as she paused from devouring her Easy Mac.

"No...URGG...fuck…YOU BASTERED!" I said as I grunted and muttered and yelled at the wine bottle.

"You sure?" Luna asked as she started back at her food.

"Yes." I said as I climbed into the back of the helicopter and came back with a nine inch black army knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Luna asked puzzled.

"Watch." I said as I scrapped the knife up the bottled neck at high speeds connecting with the cork. It shot off like a rocket from the opening in the bottle. It hit Luna's horn and got stuck on the sharp tip.

"Owwww!" Luna yelled in pain.

"Sorry about that." I said as I reached up to her horn and pulled the cork off.

"What is that?" Luna asked as she rubbed the tip of her horn.

"Champaign." I replied as I put the knife back into the helicopter.

"Can I have some?" Luna asked as she finished the last of her Easy Mac.

"Only a sip." I said against my better judgment as I started to greedily eat my Easy Mac Luna levitated the bottle to her lips.

"Just a sip." I reminded her. I looked as she took a small sip. She quickly swallowed it and looked puzzled at me.

"It tastes so weird." She said as she whipped her tongue with her fore hoof.

"More for me!" I exclaimed as I took the bottle from her levitation and took a large swig.

"So what happened to the princesses after you left?" Luna asked me as I was taking the last bite of my Mac and Cheese.

"Well…One went Bat-Shit Crazy and stabbed my ex roommate in the eye with a plastic fork. The other one tried to become romantically involved with me but I kept shoving her out of the way." I replied as I took another swig of the Champaign.

"Oh my!" Luna gasped as I told her about the first one.

"No kidding." I replied.

"Why did you shove the other one away?" Luna asked as she walked into the helicopter and did a quick one eighty, and laid down next to me where I was sitting on edge of the chopper.

"Well I had my eye on this girl…" I began but was interrupted by Luna resting her head on my lap.

"Do continue… I am intrigued." Luna said as she moved her head closer to my torso.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked hopping this wouldn't be long before she was asleep.

"Everything." She replied quickly. I took another swig of Champaign before I began.

"Well her name was Debby. She was smart, funny, and charming. But before I could ask her on a date she moved far away." I said as my voice started to fill a little with sadness. I took one of my hands and started to gently stroke Luna's mane.

"Where did she go?" Luna asked looking up at me with her teal eyes.

"Los Angeles." I replied as I continued to stroke Luna's mane. My only reaction to my stroking was he closing her eyes and her smiling as I stroked.

"Where is that?" Luna asked with her eyes closed.

"It was in the west coast of my country." I replied as I laid down in the helicopter.

"Was that far from where you were?" Luna asked as she gave a small sigh of happiness as I continued to stroke her mane.

"Yeah…it was pretty far." I replied as I closed my eyes.

"Did you go after her?" Luna asked while starting to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah….I did in a way that I wouldn't have imagined." I said with a yawn.

"How so…" Luna said in a sleepy tone.

"Let's save that…Yaaawn…For another…day…" I replied as I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note**

**How do you like the story so far.**

**Comment **

**Like review**

**Aquire ponies**

**Magical button **

**Of friendship**

**Is located**

**Below**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Thank you for all the reviews in this story. Reviews to me are like crack. I can't stop smoking it. Comment Like Review.**

**Thank you for reading and Commenting**

**End Authors note**

I woke up as the sunlight hit my eyes. I slowly got into the sitting position, when I got the feeling back in my legs. I felt something heavy resting on them so I looked down at the dark blue Alicorn still asleep on them. Her ears were folded down against her head and she was wearing a smile.

"Dawww." I whispered looking at this adorable sight. I started to shift her head off of my legs when I saw the white Alicorn known as Princess Celestia walking with Twilight beside her towards me. I quickly finished pushing off Luna when they stopped right in front of me.

"Morning." I whispered as I stood up to stretch.

"Morning." They both replied in unison.

"How did your night go?" twilight asked me eyeing the sleeping Luna and the empty bottle.

"Fine got a bit tipsy." I replied looking at the empty bottle of Champaign.

"What is this Tipsy you speak of?" asked Princess Celestia asked curiously.

"Oh right this is a dry country…Well it's what happens when you drink a lot of alcohol." I said as I looked at the stirring Princess Luna.

"Moring." A sleepy eyed Luna said.

"How did you sleep sister?" asked Celestia looking at Luna that hopped down from the Blackhawk.

"Wonderful, and you?" Luna asked her sister.

"Peaceful." Celestia said.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Luna.

"We were just about to go get some, would you like to join us?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we started for the dining hall. After listening in on some boring magic studies questions we finally arrived in the luxurious dining hall.

There was a long table with a white table cloth draping over it. There were five seats surrounding it. One was at the head with a sun carved into the top of it, the other with a Crescent moon carved in. the others on the sides were nothing fancy. I took my seat across from Luna and right next to Celestia, with Twilight at my side. As we sat down five ponies carrying silver trays loaded with food walked in. they sat down a tray in front of us. Everyone got a fruit salad, a bowl of oatmeal, and a tall glass of orange juice. I remained silent along with Luna who looked like she was in deep thought, while Celestia and Twilight were discussing their study plans for tonight. I was just settling when Luna suddenly spoke.

"Reed could you tell me the story about how you went after her?" Luna blurted out.

"I suppose, but why all of a sudden?" I asked intrigued by her request, as all eyes in the room went on her.

"It has been eating away at me. Will you please tell me?" Luna asked.

"Well.." I began but was cut off.

"What is this story you speak of?" Celestia asked me.

"Just listen." I said as I began.

**Location Kansas**

**In Project Zero's Base of Operations**

**Date: May 16****th**** 2008**

"Happy birthday to me…Happy birthday to me….Happy birthday too me…" I replied sitting in my apartment alone, shared by me and Chelsea. It was about three in the morning and the rest of the team was out in an operation in Afghanistan. I had been recovering from being shot in the femoral artery and was permitted to stay. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I made myself a small bowl of oatmeal and ate it slowly. This was my sixteenth birthday, and it so far was going to suck. The girl I had been chasing for a year now moved from here and got a part on a TV show and moved to L.A. I got a small phone call that told me I was needed urgently in L.A. for a very important mission. _Great a training exercise._ I thought as I grabbed my gear and headed for the garage. I arrived and got into my brand new Lamborghini Reventon. I speed for the airport that was located in the center of the 500 acre military complex.

I arrived on the runway and was greeted by a idling AN255. I drove to the rear cargo ramp of the plane, and drove right into the cargo bay. I got out of the Lambo and was greeted by Lt. General Alex Washington.

"Sir!" I exclaimed as I saluted him.  
"Please don't ever do that again. And call me Alex." The general said.

"Yes Alex." I replied as I closed the Cargo Bay's door, and took a seat on the cloth jump seat on the walls of the aircraft.

"So do you know what the mission is about?" Alex asked me as he took a seat across from me.

"No. do you?" I asked realizing of course he knew.

"This Mission is how to evade cops, enemies' and overall pursuers." Alex said as he threw me a manila folder. I caught the folder and began reading.

**Location: Los Angeles California.**

**Mission: it to avoid capture by Undercover FBI, CIA, And regular street cops.**

**Timelenght: 24 hours**

**Objectives: Is to use whatever means to avoid capture by anybody. Weapons are authorized only if fired upon.**

"Sound's fun. But does this mean I have to go undercover?" I asked feeling my shoulder length hair.

"Yup. Now come here." Ordered Alex.

I stood up and walked towards Alex. I sat down next to him and waited what he would do next. He only reached over to the duffle bag next to him. He opened the bag and pulled out hair dye, scissors, and contacts.

"Wait does this mean I have to cut my hair?" I asked hoping it would be a no.

"Yup now bend down." Alex said as he got the scissors into his hands. I bent down, and felt my long hair being cut. After about fifteen minutes he finally stopped cutting and handed me a mirror. I looked in the mirror at my now shorter but still long dirty blonde hair.

"Danm… If you ever quit the military maybe you should open a barber shop!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair. I only heard him give a small laugh as he was grabbing the dye.

"Aw hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It's just temporary." Alex said as he started to dye my hair.

"So what color?" I asked hopping it wouldn't be pink.

"Black. Now stop Fidgeting!" Alex exclaimed.

"Fine…I fucking hate getting my hair dyed." I protested. After an hour of getting my hair dyed he finally stopped messing with my hair and handed me the mirror again.

"How do you like it?" He asked as I looked over his work.

"Fine…Just don't make me do this haircut and dye ever again." I said as I handed him the mirror back to him.

"So when does this operation begin?" I asked hopping to get this show rolling.

"When we land, you will be given one hour to explore the city before you have every cop crawling on your ass." He said as he looked over at the black Lamborghini sitting in the middle of the cargo bay.

"Sounds fun. Glad I brought the Lambo." I said as I pulled the keys out and looked at them.

"Just try not to blow up the city." Alex said as he stood up and stretched.

"Ya…Ya…Mom." I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up asshole! I still out rank you!" He yelled in a pissed tone.

"Yes sir…..sorry sir." I muttered. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It read six in the morning. _Alright we are landing in about thirty minutes. I might want to call Debby and see how she is doing._ I thought as I pulled my phone out. I dialed her number and was greeted by the ringing.

"Hello?" asked a sweet female voice.

"Hey Debby it's me Reed." I replied.

"Oh hey Reed!" Debby Exclaimed.

"Look I'm in town for the day and was wondering if we could hang out?" I asked.

"Well I have to shoot the show for most of the day but I'll call you when I'm off work. You could always drop by the studio." She replied.

"Yeah I might do that. If not just give me a call" I told her.

"Yeah I'll do that." she responded.

"Hey I got to go." I said looking at Alex that was giving me the five minutes to landing signal.

"Sure I'll see you later!" she exclaimed and hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and looked at a confused Alex.

"What was that about?" he asked as he handed me a small draw string bag.

"Just a girl." I replied taking his bag. I looked inside the bag that contained a M9, twelve magazines that were fully loaded, a wallet containing a new identity and a license to kill, a tracking beacon, and a small ear bud.

"I see now get ready. We are landing in five." Alex said as he sat down next to me.

I put the M9 in the band of my jeans. I then put the ear bud in my ear, and put the wallet in my back pocket. I then took the tracker and stuck it inside my black Nike tennis shoes. I held the bottom of my chair as the plane touched down. I looked over at Alex who was looking back at me.

"One hour?" I asked him.

"One hour starting now." Alex said as he started a stopwatch. I jumped to my feet and headed for the Cargo ramp controls. I waited for about five minutes till the plane came to a stop to open the door. I walked over to the Reventon and opened the door. I slid inside and started the engine, and backed out of the plane. I was about to peel out when I looked at Alex. He seemed a little off. He just gave me a small nod. I put on my black reflective aviators, and peeled out.

I thought hell if I was going to have an hour of nothing but waiting I decided to have breakfast at what looked like a really nice place. I parked my car right out front and sat down at a small table in the outside plaza of the restaurant. I looked at the menu and decided on a waffle, a fruit salad, and a cup of coffee. When the waiter arrived with my food I ate it slowly, and kept glancing at the time. When there was five minutes left I paid the fifty dollar bill and tipped the waiter. I got in my car and gave a phone call to Alex.

"Hello?" Asked Alex as he answered.

"I'm ready." I said in a calm voice.

"Alright just give me a second." Alex replied.

"Fine I'm not going anywhere." I stated looking around at the best escape route.

"Alright the cops have your location and are scrambling…You have about five minutes till they get to you." Alex replied

"Thanks man." I replied as I ended the call.

I sat in my car with my foot on the brake as I heard sirens approaching. I revved the engine as I could see the lights top the hill. I let go of the brake and peeled out of the parking spot. I flew through a red light that led to the hill. I was going about one fifty when I passed the first cop causing them to spin around and pursue me.

"COME AT ME BROS!" I yelled as I flew through another stop light heading for the highway.

I turned on a dime as two cop cars blocked the road ahead of me. I turned sharply to the right and got on the highway on ramp. I looked in the sky from the windows and was amazed at what I saw. I looked at two police helicopters along with multiple news helicopters flying above me.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH! BREAKING NEWS HERE I COME!" I yelled as I weaved around a semi-truck.

I pulled in front of the truck and got blasted by his horn. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw at least twenty plus cop cars behind me. I could only smirk at this sight. I looked intently on the road. I saw a huge road block coming up in front of me. So I turned to the exit ramp and flew off that. I drifted across the intersection and floored it when I got into the right lane. I proceeded down the road for a quarter mile when I saw the studio Debby worked for coming up and I could only get inspired to get through this ordeal. I reached the two hundred miles an hour barrio right as I was a block away from the studio. I was speeding through an intersection right next to the studio when time slowed down. I looked to the right and saw a semi-truck speeding through the intersection an inch away from me. I could only see my life flash before my eyes. I felt the truck hit the car head on and T-Bone it. I felt the car lift off the ground and flip in the air twice before hopping the wall that surrounded the studio. I felt the car land again on the other side of the studio and kept flipping tell I heard glass shatter. I felt the car come to a complete stop upside down. I felt a very sharp stabbing pain in my thigh, causing me to scream in agony.

"AHHH….FUCK ME!" I screamed as I undid my five point harness.

I plopped on the roof of the interior and crawled my way through the broken front window. I stood up and leaned on the car. I ripped of my sleeves of my army T-shirt and used it to tie tourniquet on my left leg that was impaled by a foot long inch of metal. I only let out a small whimper of pain looking at this sight. I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like a nice cafeteria. Then there was a sign in the corner that said,_ Welcome to Laugh productions_. I looked around at the small crowd. I looked around at the teens and adults watching me. I heard someone yell my name.

"REED!" I heard someone yell.

"Debby?" I asked stunned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled me into a small hug.

"Running from that." I stated as I pointed at the army of cops coming.

"What did you do!" she yelled in horror.

"Nothing!" I yelled as I started to run with a limp to the door. I quickly pulled out my phone as I ran blindly through the complex. I was able to find a stairwell that led to the roof and went up those. When I got up on the roof I called Alex for help and pulled out the gun.

"Dude what the hell!" I heard Alex yell right as he picked up.

"Get a chopper!" I yelled back.

"Fine give me a minute." Alex stated.

I collapsed on the ground as the blood began gushing. I aimed the gun at the only door that lead to the roof. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as I aimed the gun at the door. I just gave up. I passed out and when I woke I was back on the cargo jet, laying on a bed with medical personnel around me.

"I see you awake." Said a familiar female voice.

"Debby? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well when Alex told me what happened to you I had to come and see if you were alive." Debby said as she put her hand in mine.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I love you." She said as she kissed me shallowly on the lips.

"I…I Love you too." I said as I passed out.

**Authors note**

**This chapter will be the last OP for a while. I was trying to get this chapter done yesterday but unfortunately with final approaching I was studying like a MOFO**

**Magical button to**

**Equestria is**

**Located **

**below**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Thanks for reading. Comment like review.**

**Snow and school…FML**

"And then what happened?" Asked Princess Celestia as I paused to take a drink of orange juice.

"Well we fell I love for two weeks." I replied setting the drink down.

"Then what?" Asked Twilight who was literally on the edge of her seat.

"She and I had an argument about how I should move to L.A, but with my line of work it was impossible. So we broke up and went our spate ways. Debby did her acting and I went back to Project zero." I said looking right at Twilight.

"Ohh…"The entire room of three ponies cooed.

"Yeah." I replied feeling uncomfortable.

"So do you still love her?" asked Celestia with a blank face.

"No…It's just impossible for me with work." I replied as I finished off my food.

"I gotcha…Me and Luna share the same thing you do." Celestia said looking at me.

"I see..." I replied.

"Are you ready to go back and study more?" Asked Twilight looking at Princess Celestia.

"Yes…It's just…Never mind." Princess Celestia said as she stood up from the table, while Twilight did the same.

"So what do you want to do today?" Luna asked excitedly as the stood up from the table.

"Well I am thinking about going back to Ponyville." I replied as I stood up as well, and then walked over to Luna.

"Why would you do that?" Luna asked me with sad eyes.

"For one I need a shower, and two I could use some new clothes." I said as started to walk out the door.

"Oh…" Luna said as she ran to catch up to me.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked through the caste towards the Blackhawk.

"It's just that I thought maybe…Me…and you…" Princess Luna said as lowered her head to the ground.

"What?" I asked not knowing what she was getting at.

"Nothing." Princess Luna said as we arrived at the helicopter.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." I said as I climbed in the pilot's seat, and started the engines.

"Just promise me you will come back soon." Luna said as the rotors started to turn faster and faster.

"I promise." I said as I closed the door. I flicked a few more switches and pulled back on the throttle. I lifted in the air and looked at the small dark blue mare looking back at me. I turned the helicopter towards home.

I arrived after a short flight and landed right by the hanger I left from a few days ago. I stepped out and pulled the helicopter back into the hanger. I closed the massive doors and headed for home. I went straight to my room and took a nice long shower. I got out of the shower and dressed into some jeans and a black T-shirt. I went to my computer for the first time in the entire time I was in Equestria. As I logged in a nice little reminder window appeared. I went to the reminder that took me to an email from a friend that told me about how he dropped of the new cars I bought. _What cars?_ I thought as I shut down the laptop and headed for the garage. _OH SHIT THEY'RE HERE!_ I screamed in my head as I broke into a run to the garage.

I looked over in the far corner where there was five large shipping creates. I went to the first one and grabbed the crowbar that was leaning on it. After twenty minutes of pulling away nails the box was stripped away and the only thing that remained was a car under a large sheet. I pulled the sheet back to reveal a black metallic Lamborghini Aventedor. I looked at this in awe as I looked at the beauty of this car. One thought popped in my head as I looked in it; Test Drive. I went to the back of the garage and filled up a gas can of gasoline and filled the car up. I then opened the beautiful suicide doors and stepped in.

"Danm do I love the smell of new car." I said to myself as I flipped up the ignition cover. I pushed the button ad felt the car roar to life.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed as I slowly drove up the ramp of garage. The door swung open and I floored up the ramp. I flew down the driveway and took a sharp turn to the right towards the airfield.

I slew to a complete stop when I got on the runway. I then held my foot on the brake as I floored it. I peeled out from a stop and hit top speed. After driving around the runway a little more and doing power slides I saw a rather large pony stand in the middle of the runway. I swerved to avoid it. I turned around and stopped next to him. I killed the engine and exited the car.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." I stated. The pony only looked at me. It was wearing a plow hitch and had a Macintosh apple on his back.

"Look you better leave." I said turning back to my car.

"Stop." It muttered. I slowly turned to look at the pony.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at this red pony. It only cocked its head to one side.

"Are you Fucking retarted!" I yelled inches from his face.

"NOPE." He stated back.

"Then what do you want!" I yelled poking it in between the eyes.

"You'll see." He stated.

"What does that mean." I asked calming down.

It was a stupid move. I looked at him as he looked back. I noticed that he was leaning on his front hoofs more than his rear. I looked curiously at this. I saw him swing his body around. I felt something impact me hard in the chest causing me to fly backwards.

"What the FUCK!" I screamed in pain as I tried getting up. The red pony stopped me as it put a hoof on my chest.

"This here is for my sis." He said in a country accent as a single hoof hit me hard on the side of my head. I instantly blacked out. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. It was just black

**AUTHOURS NOTE**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Magical button **

**Of friendship **

**Is located**

**below**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Short chapter because final suck. I'm cramming every single minute for finals. I HATE AP SPANISH! Four + years of material needs to be known for the final. Sorry it's short and pardon my whining. Thank you for reading. Updating might slow down. **

**End authors note**

I slowly started coming out of unconsciousness. I was breathing very shallowly because when I took a deep breath my torso shot out a pain like being stabbed by a thousand knives. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head up from the slumped over position. I tried moving from what I guessed was a wooden chair but my hands and legs were bound. I tried looking around at my surroundings but it was pitch black except for a light being shown directly into my face.

"Is anyone out there?" I asked in a scared tone, remembering what had just happened.

"Eeeeyup." I familiar Red strong looking pony said as he stepped from the blackness and stopped in front of me. He looked straight into my eyes and I could only look back.

"What do you want?" I asked with a hint of anxiety in my voice. The red pony just looked in silence at me. "Is this because I called you retarted?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't try to kill me.

"No…this is about my lil sis." The red pony said with no emotion.

"Apple Jack?" I asked because he talked with a southern accent.

"Eeeyup." He replied.

"What about her?" I asked remembering the afternoon in the tree house.

"Yall see you two had a frolic in the hay in the tree house, and Yall know what has to be done." He said looking straight into my eyes as if looking into my soul.

"What has to be done?" I asked with my voice full of anxiety.

"You either have to put a ring on her hoof…or Yall got to promise me you will never see her again." He said as he looked at what looked like a shiny silver table in the corner of the room.

"Or what?" I asked in a smart ass voice.

"I'll cut of down there." The big red pony said as gestured with his hoof towards my neither. I only nodded in agreement scared shitless about what he had just said.

"Can you let me go?" I pleaded.

"Yea just if you tell anyone I will buck your balls all the way to Phillydelphia." The big red pony said as he started to untie the rope with his mouth. I only nodded and went utterly silent thinking about what he had said.

When he was finished untying me he turned out the light and opened a rather large door. The room was now flooded with light. I looked around at my surroundings now that I could see where I was. There were stacks of hay, and baskets of apples everywhere. The floors were dirt and I instantly knew where I was. I was in the barn of Sweet Apple Acres. I saw the rather large red pony head out of the door and disappear. When he was out of sight I went balls to the wall sprint off the property and to the safety of Ponyville. I stopped as I reached the center of town. I was bent over on my knees trying to get air when I heard someone call my name. I whipped around to see Twilight Sparkle standing a few feet away from me.

"Oh hey…Twilight…" I said as I took a few last deep breaths.

"Why are you out of breath?" Twilight asked as my breathing slowed down.

"Just on a run." I said remembering what the red pony said to me.

"Sounds fun." She replied.

"Not really. So what did you want?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to help get the town ready for winter." Twilight said in an exited tone.

"What! It's like 70 Degrees outside!" I exclaimed looking at the crazy pony.

"Well winter is in about two weeks and we have a lot to do." She replied looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Like what?" I asked completely confused.

"Well there is the running of the leaves, then there is the hibernation and migration of the animals, and there is bringing down the cold air from the mountains." Twilight said excitedly.

"Umm…What?" I asked completely confused.

"In Ponyville we control the weather as you know and we have schedules." She replied.

"Ok then." I replied quickly.

"So want to help?" she asked excitedly.

"Not really. By the way what month is it actually." I replied wondering if they have the same months.

"Almost the end of November." She replied. _Now that I think of it the leaves are fall colors._ I thought looking around at the trees.

"So do you have Christmas?" I asked remembering the wild parties that happened back on earth.

"Yes we do. It's such a magical time." She replied.

"Sweeet!" I exclaimed. "Do you have Egg Nog?" I asked.

"Egg what?" Twilight replied confused.

"Never mind." I replied frustrated. I glanced at the surrounding ponies that were hard at work cleaning up the town. "Well I must be going I need a shower and some time to think." I said as I started out for home again.

"Ohh…well ok then." Twilight said in a sadden tone as I walked off.

I walked to my house and took a rather short shower. I quickly cleaned up the house and surrounding properties and went to bed. I awoke sleeping in my bed with the blinds open, so the sunlight shone directly on my face. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I made some bacon and eggs for breakfast and ate hurriedly. I was putting the dished in the sink when I heard a knock on the door. I hurried to the door and opened it to revel a smiling purple unicorn.

"Oh hey twilight." I said as I gestured for her to come in.

"Hey Reed." Twilight said as she walked in the front door.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked closing the door.

"well the running of the leaves is today and I was wondering if you wanted to come see the race." She said excitedly.

"Well sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." I replied.

"Great! Follow me." She said excitedly as she opened the door with her magic. I followed Twilight out the door and we walked five minutes to see that the start line and finish line was extremely close to my house. I walked over with Twilight to the registry table only to see Rainbow Dash and Apple jack.

"Name." an official looking earth pony with rounded glasses said.

"Twilight Sparkle." twilight replied.

"Alight Miss Sparkle you are all registered. Here's your number." The official looking pony said as she handed twilight a slip of paper with the number 42 on it.

"Name." the pony said looking at me.

"Reed Williams." I said.

"Alright here is your number." The pony said handing me a slip of paper with the number 69 on it. I could only smile as I put the number in my jeans pocket.

"When does the race begin?" I asked hopping I could sneak back to my house for a motorcycle.

"In about twenty minutes why?" she asked confused.

"All be right back." I said as I took off running for my house.

I arrived at my house and bust through the front door. I slammed the door closed and opened the coat closet right next to the door to the garage. I pulled out a leather jacket with red and white stripes running down the sleeves of the jacket. I then reached up at the top shelf and pulled down a solid black motorcycle helmet with a solid black visor. I slid the jacket on and held the helmet in my hands as I went to the garage. I went over to a small white sheet and ripped it off. It revealed a shiny black Ducati with two red pin strips running down the sides. The license plate read _Fuck u_. I smiled as I hopped on and pulled on the helmet. I put the number on the back of my helmet and drove off to the race.

I stopped right next to twilight that was looking curiously at what I was riding on. I slid the visor up and looked at twilight who was studying the bike.

"Sup." I stated comely as I looked at the pony who was carrying a flag in its mouth walk over to the middle of the road.

"What is that?" Twilight said looking at my Ducati.

"The thing that's going to kick everyone's ass." I said as I slid the visor down and turned my head to face the pony who was about to drop the flag. I reeved the engine as the flag fell to the ground. I peeled out at great speed weaving in-between the ponies.

**I know it's short.**

**Comment like review.**

**Button of friendship**

**Is located**

**below**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**I am going to do a really long holiday chapter soon. Thanks for reading and commenting. **

**End authors note**

I pulled the bike back in to a wheelie as I took first place. As the first turn came up I slammed the bike down and continued flying through the race. I was the first one finished obviously because I was flying on two wheels instead of actually running. I was greeted by shocked ponies. I really didn't care so I sped towards my house. I drove through the garage and parked the bike where it was first. I then walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I walked to the front porch and sat down on the rocking bench and opened the beer.

I slowly rocked back and forth as I took a small sip. I continued rocking looking down at the front drive expecting to see Twilight and company to come rolling up the drive. I heard the sound of flapping wings. I looked up from my seat to see a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and a saddle bag landing in my front yard.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned as I got down from the porch and rushed over to the pony starting to pick itself off of the ground.

"Yes. I'm fine." The blonde pony said as it searched through her satchel.

"Well that's great. I'm Reed." I said as I extended a hand.

"Ditzy." The pony said as she took my hand with her hoof and shook it.

"Nice name." I replied retracting m hand from her hoof.

"I have a urgent letter for you." Ditzy said as she pulled out a letter with her hoof and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I replied taking the letter from her.

"Well mister I have a ton of more letters to deliver so I must be on my way." Said Ditzy as she took off for the clouds.

"Farewell Ditzy." I said as I headed back to the swing and my beer.

I sat right back down on the porch and took a nice slow sip of the beer I had before I looked at the nicely sealed white envelope. I read the writing in the top of the corner, I read it slowly.

_Canterlot castle_

_One, Canterlot Equestria_

"Looks official." I said to myself as I pealed the top of the letter open.

I reached inside and pulled out a white sheet of paper that was folded there neat times. I unfolded the paper and read slowly.

_Dear Reed,_

_ It is only a few days to the holiday ball at the castle. Me and Celestia would be delighted if you could join us in Canterlot for the holiday ball. We have enclosed two tickets for the ball. We will allow you to bring a guest, but Celestia would really appreciate it if you would take Twilight. We would love to make you acquaintance at the ball. _

_P.S. Don't forget to bring you holiday cheer._

_Love,_

_Luna_

I closed the paper and set it down next to me and looked in the envelope to see there were two red and white stripped tickets sitting in the bottom of the envelope. I pulled the tickets and grinned slightly as I saw the tickets had a boarder of candy canes. I put the tickets into my wallet and stood up. I finished the beer and walked it to the trash can in the kitchen. I then came back on the front porch to see Twilight was standing there with two metals around her neck.

"Hey Twilight." I said as I took a seat on the porch.

"Hey Reed I got something to give you." Twilight said as she levitated the metal with a red ribbon on it. I grabbed it and looked at the engraving.

"Number one?" I asked confused.

"You won!" she exclaimed as she climbed onto the seat next to me.

"But I cheated." I said putting the medal around her neck. "You keep it." I said as I pulled my hands away from her neck.

"But…" she started to say.

"You deserve it more than I do." I replied silencing her.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed admiring the medal.

"Oh I have something to give you." I replied as I took the ticket from my wallet.

"A TICKET TO THE HOLIDAY BALL!" Twilight screamed in shock, and happiness.

"Yeah the princesses want us to go." I replied

"THANK YOU!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"But the ball isn't for two days?" she asked confused.

"Well I thought that I could treat you to a new dress from Rarity's." I said knowing that I would need a new suit for the ball.

"Oh yes. I guess I can skip the winter set up." She said as she got off the swing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up." I replied as I headed inside.

"Bye twilight." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Bye." Twilight said gleefully as she walked with a spring in her step.

I walked upstairs to my room and set my alarm for early the next day. I then laid down and closed my eyes. I was so tired from my entire journey so far, that I just passed out. I woke up to the annoying beeping from my alarm clock. I glanced at the time; the clock read 7:30. I got out of bed and got into some really comfy and easy clothes.

I rushed downstairs and threw on some flip-flops to accompany my shorts and T-shirt. I then opened the door and continued towards town. I felt that the air was somewhat cooler, but I was still comfy to wear the outfit. I arrived outside the library tree at eight twenty. I knocked on the door only to be greeted with a grinning Twilight.

"Ready to go?" I asked standing on the front steps of her house.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what rarity will design!" Twilight said eagerly as she stepped outside and closed the door.

"Yeah…me too." I replied as we set off for Rarity's. The rest of the trip was silent as I could see the anticipation in Twilight's eyes. We arrived at the boutique and I opened the door for Twilight.

"Welcome to the Boutique. I will be right with you." Rarity said as she came from behind a curtain.

"Hello Rarity." I said as she walked over to us.

"Hello Darlings. What brings you here?" she asked with a slight hint of confusion.

"Well we are going to the Holiday ball in Canterlot and we could use some new attire." I replied calmly.

"The Holiday Ball?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah." Twilight replied trying to calm her friend.

"Well then let's get to work!" Rarity exclaimed as she ushered us to the back of the boutique.

"Twilight what are you thinking of wearing?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Well I was hoping something Christmassy." Twilight replied.

"Alright well how about you darling?" Rarity asked me.

"Well I was thinking of a shiny red velvet suit." I replied.

"Well let's take some measurements!" Rarity exclaimed as she floated over a sketchpad, a measuring tape, and a pencil.

After what seemed like an eternity Rarity finally stopped measuring twilight, and move to me. After another eternity she finally spoke.

"Well there you go darlings." I will deliver the outfits tomorrow, and with that I must say goodbye. I have a lot of things to do today." Rarity said as she shooed us out. As we went out the door I noticed twilight was looking at me with sparling eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked Twilight as we started for her house.

"It's just I can't wait for tomorrow." She replied.

"Why is that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"The Ball is in tomorrow and I can't wait to see my parents again!" she exclaimed as we reached the house.

"Sounds fun." I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Twilight exclaimed as she went in her house, while I set out for home. I arrived at home and glanced at the time. It was only twelve o'clock.

"Well I guess it's a good time to get drunk as ever." I said out loud as I grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass. I took a seat on the couch in the living room and started to drink. After about three fourths of the bottle in I passed out.

**Authors note**

**Holiday chapter will becoming out soon. It will be the largest chapter yet. (I think)**

**Magical button**

**Of friendship**

**Is located**

**below**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**I'm back! Sorry for the extended brake, but my pc broke. After fixing it I wanted to say thank you for all of the loyal fans from "gift from earth" to "Super six one". This next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**End authors note.**

I woke up to a pounding at the door. I slowly and groggily got up. While I walked to the door I glanced at my watch which read 8:02. I remembered that the holiday ball was today, and as I stopped at the door I guessed the one and only Twilight could be at my door this early. I opened my door to see twilight wearing a saddle bag.

"good morning!" twilight exclaimed.

"oh.. morning." I said as twilight walked into my house. as she passed I closed the door behind her.

"I have something for you." Twilight said levitating a brown parchment paper wrapped bundle. She dropped it into my hands.

I caught it and started taking off the string binding. After it was opened I looked at the red Satan suite, with a red and white tie, and dark black pants. I looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks twilight." I said as I looked over it. "oh and thank Rarity too." I said as I looked up at twilight.

"Are you ready to go?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Let me grab something." I replied as I headed into my room and looked on my bed and saw my rucksack packed earlier in the week. I then changed into the black pants, and put on a white button up shirt. I then tied the red candy cane tie on my neck, and put on the red jacket over it and thought how I loved Christmas. I grabbed the bag and headed down to meet twilight.

"We should hurry the train is going to be leaving soon." Twilight said as she headed for the door.

"Or we could take the Corvette." I said as I headed for the garage door.

"The what?" twilight asked.

"The corvette. A car." I said as I lead twilight down the staircase in the basement down to the fourth floor down. I stopped at a door and pushed it open to reveal it was full of large objects under sheets. I walked over to one of them by a concrete pillar holding up the roof and yanked the sheet of revealing a brand new black Chevrolet corvette ZR 1 with double re racing stripes.

"it's so….majestic." twilight said admiring it.

"Come on." I said opening her door.

Twilight nodded and walked over. She then climbed in. I closed the door behind her and got into the driver's seat. I started the engine to hear it roar, and a little epp from twilight.

"It's alright, it won't hurt you. Not that it could." I said in a comforting voice as I slid the car into drive and slowly drove up the up ramp to the garage door.

"How are we moving?" twilight asked.

"Simple physics, but I won't bore you on that." I said as the garage doors swung open. I then floored the car down the drive way and on to the street.

"Well actually I wouldn't mind hearing that." twilight said bracing herself to keep her from shifting around during the trip.

"Aright well settle in." I said as I slowed the car down. For the rest of the journey to Canterlot I explained twilight the physics, and mechanics of how a car works.

"Oh stop here!" Twilight exclaimed looking at a house in Canterlot that looked relatively nice. I stopped the car in front of it.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked as I shut the car off.

"This is my parent's house. You're welcome to come in." Twilight offered.

"Might as well the ball doesn't start for a while." I said looking at the clock. I then hopped out of the car and helped twilight out of the car. Twilight knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming!" a sweet voice replied. The door opened to reveal a mare with a purple and white man, and a light grey coat.

"Mom!" twilight exclaimed hugging the other mare with great intensity.

"T…T..Twilight what's that?" asked Twilights mom in great fear.

"That's my friend Reed. He's a human." Twilight said letting go from the hug.

"oh well then. Nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Velvet." Said twilight's mother extending a hoof.

"Nice to meet you miss Velvet. Like Twilight said I'm Reed." I replied shaking her hoof.

"Well do come in. your father is out working." Velvet said ushering us in.

"Thanks mom, and that's so dad." Twilight said walking in.

"it's true." Velvet said closing the door behind us.

**Authors note**

**Sorry I have been gone so long, and yes the chapter was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm sorry for the shortness, but this was my first chapter since my pc broke 3 months ago.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a new friend. Prince Midnight. I hope ya'll like this chapter.**

**End note**

"you have a very lovely home." reed said looking around at the beautifully decorated home.

"Why thank you." Mrs. Velvet said flattered.

She led us to the living room that contained two lovely sofas, and two chairs. Twilight sat with reed on one sofa, and Mrs. Velvet sat alone at one table.

"so twilight where did you meet this interesting…creature?" asked velvet.

"we met in the hospital." Twilight replied.

"Oh my! What were you doing there?" asked velvet a little shocked.

"Well I crashed here and twilight was helping princess Luna identify what I was." Reed replied. Twilight smiled and nudged him.

Reed playful stroked her mane. Twilight smiled and laid her head on the sofa. Velvet looked astonished at how her daughter treated this new creature. She didn't say anything but her face told her disapproval. Soon after a long silence twilight closed her eyes and soft snoring sounds could be heard. Reed smiled and looked at Mrs. Velvet.

"I'll take my leave now." Reed said feeling uncomfortable with Twilights mother glaring at him.

"I think that would be best." Velvet replied leading reed to the door. Reed nodded as she opened the door.

He walked off and got into his car. As he walked he noticed glances of curious ponies. The feeling off all the eyes made him shudder. He got into the blacked out ZR1 Corvette, and he relaxed at the feeling the ponies couldn't see him. He started the car and drove slowly towards the castle. He passed the castle and parked his car.

He got out of the car taking the keys and locking it. He then put them in his pocket and leaned on the car. He looked at his watch realizing he had an hour to kill before the ball started. He pulled out his phone for the first time in his stay in Equestria. He typed in his code of his Iphone and looked at it. He realized he had an email and opened it. He slowly read it.

_Reed,_

_ We have to talk. I have some good news!_

_Love,_

_Debby._

"She's going to kill me." Reed said aloud in thought. he then flicked through some old email when he got to another message he forgot to read. He opened it and read it.

_Reed, _

_Have you seen this! Look at this crazy rich bastard!"_

_Lol,_

_Abby_

Reed opened the attachment to see a video of his car screaming through Los Angeles. Dodging cops and finally getting T-boned at 120 and flipping into a filming studio. He winced in imaginary pain remembering that day. He then flicked through some old photos that he had on his phone when he saw ponies filing into the castle. He got out his ticket and headed to the guard taking tickets. He handed him the ticket that waved him through.

**Luna's Pov**

I stood next to my sister in my black elegant silk dress, with the pattern of the night embroidered on it when I spotted reed. My heart raced as I hoped to reach him before Tia did. I overheard her plane last night. She was going to steal him from tonight.

"I'm going for a drink. You need anything?" I asked Celestia in her elegant sun themed dress.

"No I'm good. And if you see Reed, Tell him I'm looking for me." Celestia said.

I turned and ground my teeth at her request. But as I neared Reed who was sipping something from a red and white stripped glass, I stopped and smiled.

"Hey there. I love the suit!" I exclaimed eying his spirit.

"oh hello Luna." Reed greeted me with a slight bow. "Thanks, I love the dress." He replied eying my dress.

"Why thank you. And relax were friends. No need for the formalities." I said trying to ease the tension. Reed smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"So what do you think of the party so far?" I asked.

"Well I personally dislike fancy parties. They remind me of.." he began.

"Work?" I asked cutting him off mid sentence.

"yes." He replied.

"I just want you to know that Celestia might be looking for you, but I just want you to know. Don't go. Try and avoid her tonight. Ok?" I said to reed who was listening.

"I'll try." He replied.

"Well I need to go. Tia's waiting." She said as she levitated a drink. She then headed to her spot by her sister.

**Reed's Pov**

"Man I need some air." I said aloud after Luna left. I set down his drink on the bar and headed to the gardens. I didn't realize how chilly it could get after the sun went. I leaned on a little balcony that over looked the kingdom of Equestria. I took a deep breath as he leaned on it. He reached for his leg and pulled out a little shiny flash. I unscrewed the cap and took a small swig. I smiled and re sealed it and put it in his pocket.

"Hey stranger." Said a familiar voice. I spun around to see Princess Luna walk over and stand next to me.

"Hey Prin-…Luna." I said getting use to the informalities.

"What are you doing out her parties in there?" she asked in a comfortable voice.

"Just needed some time to think." I replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah…I needed some of that too." Luna replied looking in the distance of night.

"We all need it sometimes." I replied looking in the same direction of Luna. I was stunned to see a small display of fireworks. That brought a warm smile across my face.

"It's a beautiful night." Luna said eyeing her own work.

"That it is Luna. Good work." I replied as I put my hand on her shoulder closest to me.

I looked at Luna who looked back. She turned away blushing. She then slowly put her lips onto mine. We stayed like this for a good minute before she slowly broke off the kiss.

"thank you. No one but Tia ever told me that." she said as she looked into my eyes blushing.

"no thank you Luna." I replied admiring her night sky. I then gave Luna another deep and passionate kiss on the lips before I broke off. She blushed and smiled. She then extended her wing around me. We remained in silence watching the finale of the fireworks show.

**Authors note**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I really want to know what you think of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

**Here it is. I have a feeling there might be a secret coming up. Who will be first to find the molestia reference?**

**End**

I couldn't help but the feeling of anxiety. After what Luna told me about Celestia I felt the need to watch my back constantly tell I left. I slowly started stroking Luna's mane absentmindedly. I just needed something to do with my hands till I figured out what to do.

She didn't seem to mind. She seemed to love it. She nuzzled me every now and then and I would move where I was stroking. I glanced at the time and realized it was nearly midnight. I looked at the doors to the party to see it winding down. I hoped that twilight would forgive me for abandoning her, but I felt the ticket inside and the party would be enough for compensation.

"Luna I need to get going. It might be a little awkward if we're out here and Celestia finds out." I said looking into Luna's shining eyes.

"I know your right but I don't want to." Luna replied nuzzling my leg.

"Just find me in Ponyville. I really don't want to cross your sister at the moment." I said in a more serious tone then before.

"Your right. Till next time." Luna said getting up on her hind legs. She put her front hoofs on my shoulders to steadier herself. After a moment she felt comfortable on her legs. She then placed her lips upon mine initiating a very deep and passionate kiss. After a few moments I broke off. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I gave her a small peck on the lips before I helped her to the ground. She smiled as we walked side by side into the party.

I smiled to myself the entire time I walked to my car parked outside the castle. I opened the door to the corvette and got in. I closed the door behind me and in my rearview mirror I saw a tall slender figure. I turned on the car and watched in horror at what I saw in front of me. I saw Celestia's own elite guard had encircled the car in the darkness of night. I looked in my rear view mirror to see what I was completely surrounded. I weighed my options and decided to see what they wanted. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. I motioned for who looked like a lieutenant to come towards me. He slowly approached and stopped next to me.

"alright from one military member to another. Can you tell me what's going on here?" I asked looking at this white pony, with blue eyes, and dark black armor the color of nights I can only remember as hellish and of nightmares.

"Princess Celestia would like to see you now." He said looking right at me.

"not going to happen." I said as I slowly reached for the shifter hiding my movement from the guard.

"I wasn't asking." The pony replied.

"neither was I!" I exclaimed throwing the car into gear as I floored the accelerator.

I pulled my head back into the car and noticed the guard ponies standing in my way. I slammed on the horn as kept on the accelerator. The few ponies in my way dodged the car. I noticed that after they rolled out of the way they started chasing me. I started laughing as I hit 90mph and started down the windy road out of Canterlot. I smiled to myself as I was thrown in my seat as I drifted in and out of the turns.

After the long and tiring drive reed arrived at his home, he slowed down as he approached the garage. He smiled as the doors swung open to greet him. He drove into the garage and carefully put the car back where he got it. He hopped out of the car and headed to his room. He threw himself on the bed not caring about the clothes he was wearing. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a large pounding at my door. I tried ignoring it but it grew too fierce. I slowly rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. I reached the door and put my hand on the knob and turned it. I pulled the door back to me to reveal Applejack, and three little fillies I knew as Scootaloo, Apple bloom, and Sweetie Belle.

"Hey girls what's up?" I asked wondering why they would be at my door this early. I then glanced at my watch realizing it was 3 in the afternoon.

"well the girls here were wondering if you would come into the school tomorrow and give a speech for show and tell." Applejack said focusing on Reed's eyes. When she finished he gave a slight smile.

"Well what time do I need to be there? And do I need anything." I asked as I kneeled down to the filly's level.

"well at 10, and bring the coolest thing that you can imagine." Said apple bloom.

"Yeah we want to beat Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon!" exclaimed Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

I gave a small chuckle and spoke. "I'll see you girls tomorrow." I then got back to my feet and looked at applejack.

"So why are you here?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Girls you can go now." Apple jack said to the three fillies. They then sprinted off to go do whatever.

"You never answered my question." I said to applejack curiously.

**Authors note**

**DUN! DUN! DUH!**

**End Authors note**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

**Enjoy. I feel like something might happen. What do you feel?**

**end**

"Well…I..I was thinking maybe you would like to hang out?" asked Applejack.

"Well I can't actually. I have plans." I replied smoothly. Even though I really didn't have plans. I just didn't want big Mac on my ass.

"Oh well alright. See you tomorrow." Applejack said in a slightly disappointed tone as she slowly trotted off to find something to do.

I closed the door and went to take a shower. After I came out of a nice long shower I got dressed in a simple t-shirt jeans, and boots. I then headed downstairs to my kitchen where I made a sandwich. I ate it slowly biding my day of solitude. I smiled as there hadn't too many interruptions today. I then headed into my personal library in the rear of the house.

I took a few books and headed to the back porch. I set the books down next to me on a swinging bench. I laid on the bench and cracked into the first book. After a few chapters I felt as if I was being watched, but I ignored the feeling as I felt comfort in the fact that I had a revolver in my boots.

I continued to read the book until I had to stop because the feeling was too great. I marked my page and closed the book. I swiveled my head looking around the landscape. I didn't see anything so I thought since it was a relatively warm day that I would take a quick nap. I rested my head and closed my eyes. I let out a soft sigh as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Debby's room**

**Los Angeles**

"He Said he'd come back." I said in between the sobs. I put my head into my soft white pillow to muffle the sounds of crying to my best friend Payton.

"I'm sure he will. Like you said he just gets caught up in a lot of things." Payton said reassuring me.

"But it's different. He said only a week at the most." I replied to Payton, as I lifted my head from the pillow as I stopped sobbing, but the tears kept gushing down my cheeks like a river.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll be back any day now. Now you just get a good night sleep." Payton said as she left for her house.

I glanced at the time and it was almost eleven so I decided she was right. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Even though everyone was home and the house was locked I couldn't help but have a feeling of uneasiness.

**Canterlot Castle**

**Royal gardens**

"Look Tia." Luna said to her older sister as she motioned to the school trip from Ponyville.

"Hmmm…oh how adorable." Celestia replied to her younger sister noticing the school trip. She didn't care really shed seen it all before. She was coming up with a plan for this night to evade Luna and find her prince.

"Don't our remember when we were that young?" Luna asked looking with shining eyes at her sister.

"Why yes. I remember. Now I can't stay any longer Luna I have to get back to work." Celestia said turning around and heading back to the throne room.

"Oh…ok." Luna replied in a disappointed tone lowering her head as she continued walking towards the balcony that over looked the kingdom.

She stopped and looked out over the kingdom. She turned her head towards Ponyville and smiled. She looked behind her to see Celestia was gone and she stretched her wings and headed towards Ponyville on a leisurely flight.

"Come along kids, we don't want to miss our train back do we?" asked Miss Cheerile.

"No" replied all the little ponies who got into a line and followed their teacher to the train station

A familiar statue to all the ponies stood alone in a section by the royal maze. The statue resembled all the creature types in Ponyville. It was a Draconequss, with a golden name plate at the top of the pedestal. Discord. Encased in stone again since Twilight and her friends encased him with the Elements of Harmony. He had been plotting his revenge for the past time and he knew what to do this time. He had heard ponies talking about a new creature to Equestria that had came from another world. He gave a slight chuckle as a small crack formed on his torso. It soon split off into many other cracks until his tone figure was riddled with them. With a great force the stone prison exploded into millions of small pieces of stone as he escaped. He let out a small evil chuckle before he disappeared in a bright ball of light. Only what remained was a broken pedestal with a golden name plate strewn about.

**Reed's compound**

I heard a squeak from one of the steeps as if it was alerting me of something was approaching. I waited for another to make sure it wasn't the wind. Another squeak happened a second later. I shot up as I brought out a Sheppard 44. Magnum from my boot and aimed it at a familiar looking Alicorn, who let out a shriek as I aimed it.

"I'm sorry. It's just you snuck up on me." I said putting the weapon back into its respective spot.

"Don't be. I did sneak up on you." Luna said apologetically as she continued walking over towards the bench I was laying on.

"Well come here. I didn't mean to frighten you." I replied as I cleared a spot for Luna to sit on the bench. She slowly sat down on the bench next to me.

"So princess what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?" I asked as I looked at the smiling face who sat mere inches from me.

"Tia had some business to take care off and I thought we could spend some time together." Luna replied as she replied in her normal tone.

"Oh well I'm doing nothing and seeing that you're here I guess why not." I replied with a weak smile.

"Huzah! What fun we shall have." Replied an excited and happy Luna.

**Authors note**

**I am will be taking request for my next story. any ideas PM me and I will either accept it or tell you what needs to be refined. Thanks for reading.**

**end**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note**

**Shout out to **

**Timefather64**

**Prince midnight**

**end**

Reed let out a small chuckle as he looked at the blushing Luna. Who averted her face trying to hide her blushing but failed. Reed then out his hand under Luna's chin and slowly tilted her head towards him so their gaze met. Luna couldn't take her emotions denying herself anymore and she threw her body onto Reeds causing him to fall back in the swing. He was wearing a surprised look at what Luna had just done. Luna then set her body onto Reeds and thrust her lips onto his and forced her tongue into his mouth and playfully began exploring.

I was completely surprised by Luna's attack. I felt her exploring my mouth with her tongue, so w I decided to go on the offensive. I braced myself on the arm rest and wrestled my tongue with hers. I could hear softly moan as we wrestled causing me to decide to surprise her. I moved my kiss from her lips to her neck. I slowly kissed her neck until I reached her pulse spot where I slowly started to suck on causing moan to moan softly in pleasure.

"Reed." Luna moaned softly in pleasure as she positioned her mouth right next to my ear.

"Luna." I moaned back softly as I was able to get my hands under her torso.

I lifted her off me and I rolled to the ground. Luna watched in uncertainty as hit the ground. I then stood up and motioned for Luna to follow who stood up off the bench. She got to her hooves only to be tackled to the ground by me. Luna let out a little shriek as she hit the ground but she relaxed as she pulled me on top of her. I climbed on top of Luna and began exploring her mouth as she had mine. When Luna suddenly turned her head breaking the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned looking at the princess.

"Well…I mean…I've never done this." Luna replied with pleading eyes.

"Does that mean we should stop?" I asked in a comforting voice.

"No I want you….inside of me." Luna replied in a soft voice as she blushed a beet red color.

"Ohhh." I said as Luna pulled my head back down towards her lips. As we began to wrestle out tongues again.

I felt something that felt like a small electrical shock around my waist but more specifically around my button and zipper. I looked at Luna who was biting her lip in concentration as she tried getting my pants off.

"here." I said as I undid the button and the zipper. And let Luna use her magic to slide my pants down and off my legs. Luna then positioned herself at the head of my member.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

Luna replied in a nod and id rove my member as deep as I could into her mare hood. As Luna yelped as her virginity was destroyed in an instant. I paused inside of Luna for a moment letting recover composure before he started pumping slowly. And Luna bucked her hips in sync with Reed's thrusts. Luna let out moans more steadily and increasing in volume as they continued their affair. Reed moaned along with Luna in pleasure as they both were approaching the edge of the cliff.

"Luna…I...I think I'm gonna." Reed announced in pleasure as he stammered that sentence out.

"Just let it." Moaned Luna in pleasure. Reed pumped twice more before he pulled out and let his seed fall over Luna's torso.

When reed pulled out Luna let out one last audible and long moan as she arched her back as she came. After a few minutes of silence Luna looked up at who she was resting on. She looked up at reed with a smile as she gave him a peck on the lips before she rested her head back on the chest of her sleeping buddy.

**Canterlot Castle **

**Celestia's room**

"Ohhh my look at the time…I should get going." Celestia said aloud in her motherly tone as she headed out to the balcony of her room.

She made sure her saddle bag contained the ingredients needed for her special dinner she would try and convince reed to let her make for him. She stretched her wings and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone saw as she zoomed of for the compound of our certain human friend.

**Debby's room**

**Los Angeles**

**7:22 am March 16, 2012**

I slowly opened my eyes as the streaks of sunlight hit my face. I let out a soft sigh as I got out of bed and went over to my mirror on my dresser. I let a small smile run across my face at the knowing that the house was all mine today. I looked at my messed up auburn red hair and let out a small chuckle. I then headed into my bathroom to shower. After I showered and did the normal daily routine I got dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and I threw on a black hoodie that had the piece logos running up and down the sleeves. I headed down into the kitchen of the house I shared with my Mom and Dad since I was only 18, and was planning on moving out when I turned 19 in under two months. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the dining table and faced out towards the window to watch the ocean.

I let out another sigh as I remembered why I was so sad. I quickly ignored that though as a small tear ran down my cheek. When a bright flash of white light appeared behind me, causing me to whip around spilling my cereal on the hard wood floors everywhere. I looked around to see a scary looking creature that resembles things of myths, and legends.

"Who….who are you?" I asked shaking in fear as if I thought I could talk.

"Ohhh…my dear there is no need to be afraid. You see I'm here to help you, because I want to turn that smile upside down." Replied the beast.

"But who are you." I asked again as I clenched my fork as if I would use it for defense.

"Why I am Discord young and innocent Debby, now would you like my help or not?" asked Discord as he looked at Debby with persuasive eyes. She paused and thought about it for a good while before she spoke.

"yes." I replied in a sadden soft whisper.

"Well then Debby take my hand and all your problems will be solved." Replied discord extending his hand out towards me, I took his claw like hand and waited for what would happen. There was a bright light, and the feeling of complete bliss took over my entire body for what seemed like an eternity. After an eternity there was a white light and I felt the pressure release from my hand and then I was standing in the middle of a field. I collapse to my knees and started crying.

**Authors note**

**Taking request/ ideas for stories.**

**Rock on.**

**Check out my newest stories**

**My Little Side Project**

**A date to remember**

**End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reed's Compound**

I began to stir from the deep restful sleep that I had received. I glanced over at the sleeping Alicorn on my chest and a smile crossed my face. I ran my hand through the sleeping mares mane before I could feel myself returning to the grasp of the peaceful sleep. I closed my eyes and let the smile stay sitting on its perch on my lips as I slept.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shrieked a rather familiar voice causing me to jolt up from my sleeping position on the back porch to a rather more of a crouch as I noticed the wide eyed who was wearing the look of shock, anger, and lust on her face. I looked down at my nakedness and hurriedly put on my jeans as Luna remained laying on the ground in a horrified pose.

"p…Princess!" Reed exclaimed as he zipped up his jeans.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Celestia asked in an angered tone as she noticed the matted fur on Luna's coat.

"I…we…you know." Reed tried to reply but his words fell short of what he wanted to say. The princess only raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to know Tia it was my idea." Luna said as the fright died in her as she slowly got to her hooves.

"I DON'T CARE WHOOSE IDEA IT WAS I JUST CAN"T BELIVE THIS!" Celestia yelled in anger as she glared at both personas.

"Please forgive Luna. It was my ideas just forgive her. I'd understand if you didn't care for me anymore." Reed replied lowering his head in sorrow as he apologized to Celestia.

"Come along Luna." Celestia said she took a fore hoof around her sister's neck dragging her off the porch. Then there was a great flash and appeared Discord riding on a cotton candy cloud that wasn't raining milk.

Reed's training made him pull out the gun and fire a round aimed dead at the spot in-between Discord's eyes when there was a slightly smaller flash to reveal a stone figure that Resembled the human figure most ponies were adored or curious over. The statue showed the 44. Sheppard Magnum held out on one arm fully extended with the bullet a solid inch out of the barrel looking as if it was floating, but it was connected with a small sliver of stone connecting from the barrel to the base of the bullet. Celestia and Luna looked in horror at the stone figure and the giggling Discord who was laughing up a storm

"What have you done?" asked a frightened Celestia even thought her voice wouldn't show it.

"What…it's only fair. You turned a friend to stone, so I turned one to stone. An eye for an eye." Discord replied as his laughing fit quit.

"But…" Luna began.

"What? Did your lover boy just disappear? Hmm?" discord asked as he questioned Luna whose only reaction was shock and fear.

"I want you to meet a…acquaintance." Discord said as he snapped his fingers and a flash of light revealed Jean standing in front of the two Alicorns and the stone figure holding his M4 at his sight. The two princesses let out a gasp of fear as they saw the other human standing in front of them.

"W…we thought you died." Celestia said in a fear soaked voice.

"No…a zebra found me on my deathbed, but she fixed me. She raised me back to normal…and Discord found me and now were here." jean replied.

"Quite right my boy." Discord said in a cherry tone.

"Ohhh my god! Is that really him?" asked an excited jean asked looking at the statue.

"Why yes my boy-"discord began

"Don't you touch him!" ordered Luna.

"Or what?" asked Jean as he cocked the gun.

"Or I will send you to the moon." Replied an angered Luna

"Or…here me out… ill shoot you in the face as you try that, and then ill touch him." Replied jean as he aimed it at Luna who let out a shriek at the gun.

"Stop! That's no way to treat our players!" exclaimed discord as he glared at the living human.

"sir." Replied jean. Who lowered the gun and took a seat on the swinging bench. He then looked at the books reed had been catching up on.

"Let's go sister. I can't stand to be around these two." Luna urged her sister who remained locking her eyes at discord.

"you should go before you lose your kingdom." Urged discord as Luna and Celestia turned and started for the yard.

"What?" asked Celestia angrily.

"You should leave before you lose your kingdom." Discord replied sparking interest.

"Your right. And you should go before you lose your life!" Celestia yelled angrily as she and Luna took off for the safety of her castle.

**Authors note**

**Here we go**

**end**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note**

**Last chapter**

**Sorry for my leave**

**End**

"Now you see my boy today we take the castle." discord said as he smiled at Jean who was holding a loaded AK-47 and was armed to the teeth.

"Sir." Replied Jean saluting.

"Now let this chapter end….And the next begging." Discord said teleporting the statue of Reed, and the living jean into the throne room of Canterlot castle.

"Luna…..we had to leave…they were…..what the-"Celestia was cut off in mid sentence as she comforted her sister as she sat in the throne room as a great flash of light appeared.

"Honey! I'm home!" discord said walking over to Celestia with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" she yelled in anger as guards surrounded the statue and jean and swarmed discord.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." discord replied giving Celestia a kiss on the cheek.

Celestia looked horrified and kicked discord down the small flight of stairs. Luna had slipped to the statue and stood on two hooves putting her for hooves on the shoulders. She then leaned in and kissed the statue.

"What the hell?" discord asked getting to his feet.

"MASTER!" jean yelled as he fired a burst of bullets towards Celestia who threw herself behind cover as the throne she stood next to a few seconds ago shattered.

Something magical happened when Luna kissed the statue. The stone began to crack. Only small little cracks at first. Then they became connected….. Soon cracking the entire statue. Moments later a blood curdling scream was heard as the stone shattered and crashed to the floor to reveal a breathing Reed who was hell bent on revenge.

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU COWARD!" reed demanded running from Luna as he began the fight of his life.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Princess Luna, and Celestia, and the elements of harmony sat in the large room of Princess Luna. They all looked down at the sleeping figure. Many guard ponies had died that fateful day. Canterlot and all of Equestria evaded destruction due the great battle that had ensued between Reed, Discord, and Jean. Two had died, and the other was sent into a coma from his injuries. Many ponies haven't stopped talking, or will ever stop talking about the great foreign warrior that saved them all from darkness….

**end**


End file.
